


Grudge

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Avengers vs X-men aftermath, Grudge, I Made A Thing, Illuminati, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Well - Freeform, Yaoi, Yes yes, because this couple need more love, come on people everyone joke about they should make out, if you read it person who read tags, yet no one make them, you are the chosen one, you must do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne





	Grudge

Black Panther looks at the Antlantean king stepping in his palace. All the rest of the Illuminati were already there.   
They sit at the table and the discussion is inflaming. Steve and Tony in heated argument and Charles was trying to calm down Namor.   
T’Challa sighed as his table was broken in two by the Atlantean and Black Bolt on the defense. The only one calm was Doctor Strange. 

\- You can’t do that Tony. It will disrupt… Begins Richards.

\- We have to! For god’s sake Reed, don’t put your crappy compassion here. New-York, the United-States could be in peril! Answered Stark.

\- Tony, it will disrupt their star! Responded Steve.

\- Their system of energy is in harmony along with their star. If we stop the system making the robots that try to enter our solar system, their star stop as well, making the inhabitants of the other planets die. We can’t do that! Said Mister Fantastic.

\- However, we know the robots are heading on earth. But what do they want? Ask Charles.

\- Unfortunately we haven’t been able to make with them. So it is unsure of what to do. Said Black Panther.

\- Then we fight them! Said Namor.

\- Black Bolt say it would be a better idea to do it in space since it won’t hurt anyone. Said Charles.

\- Richards, Stark and I could work to make some space suit as we will have to bring the rest of the Avengers, maybe the X-men and the Fantastic Four. Said the Wakanda king.

\- Because we’re going to involve them? We don’t even know their powers yet. Said Namor.

\- He has a point. We need a scout. Said Strange.

\- They are an army! If they are hostile, how the heck one or two person can stop them before it’s too late? Said Tony.

\- What about we go? Ask Steve.

\- Like you will be useful in space Steve. Responded Stark.

\- Like your ships doesn’t have gun I can shoot with. Responded Rogers.

\- Enough. Said Black Panther.

\- We go in space to meet them, if we need help, I’ll teleport us back here so we can gather some help, but it is only the last resort that we extinguish their star. Said Strange.

\- Most likely. Said Charles.

\- So, Stark, Rogers, shall we go? Ask Namor.

The Illuminati went away and headed for the ships. Iron Man bring his and Richards bring his, they separate in the two ships before heading in space. 

\---------------

They came back to Earth. The robots were pacifist and they manage to talk to them after Reed use one of his machine to interpret their language and understand they were lost and were searching another galaxy.

\- It seems the incursions are getting worse according to Black Bolt. Said Charles as they enters Stark tower.

\- Really? Someone want to go where they are? Oh and where is Black Swan? Ask Stark.

\- Black Swan? Ask Captain America.

\- A woman from another dimension that was helping us for a time. Said T’Challa.

\- I’m going. Said Richards.

\- I shall accompany you. Said Doctor Strange. 

The Illuminati divided and T’Challa and Namor. The rest of the Illuminati shall call them if the Incursion was grave.   
The two kings stayed in the tower, but didn’t talk, the Black Panther still holding a grudge against Namor. 

However after hours of sipping tea, T’challa called the other members, they didn’t answers. The two kings allied themselves and went to the place where Richards and Strange were supposed to be, borrowing one of the multiples Stark ships. 

Landing in the place, they saw the Incursion entrance along with weird creatures, but no sign of Richards and Strange. 

\- You are unable to get a respond? Ask Namor.

\- Unfortunately. Said T’Challa.

\- Those creatures seem affectionate. 

The Atlantean prince removes the creature clinging on his shoulder and sees Black Panther also removing those lizard-like creatures from him.   
But soon enough, they were covered in them, the lizard creatures weren’t bad, but they were clingy. Namor and T’Challa didn’t know if it was a good idea to hit them, but they did try to escape. However those kind, but unaware of what a personal space is creatures do not let go. The two kings shout to find themselves and fall from a cliff.  
At the bottom of it, Namor didn’t have time to fly away but did catch the Wakandian king until they are at the ground.

\- How ridiculous. I hope we weren’t seen and you shall not talk of it. Said Namor.

\- No, I shall not. Where are we? Ask Black Panther.

They were in a huge clearing with thick forest around. Oddly, a purple crystal was sitting in the middle. 

\- Let us not stay here, Namor. Can you lift so we can get to the ship and go away before those lizards catch us? Ask the Wakandian. 

\- Wait. That cape. Said the sea king.

\- Strange’s?

\- I suspect that purple stone may be involved.

The two kings went near the stone. However, a flash of light blinded them and they were spirited away.

\-------------

 

\- Do you think we are in the Incursion world? Ask Black Panther.

\- Maybe, but I want to be out. Said Namor.

The two kings were walking down what seems a huge corridor, at the end a very heavy door. The Tatlantean king opens it, only to be greeted by an icy wind. They back off. 

\- Do you think Richards and Strange are here as well? Ask T’Challa.

\- I don’t think so, Strange must have teleported away. It was stupid from us. Said Namor. 

\- Namor, we must find a way out and we didn’t know. 

The two kings inspected the corridor, but nothing was there, it was an empty corridor with doors at the end, the two of them leading to an icy weather. Namor fly outside and look around: snow, mountain, no sign of life.

\- It seems we are stuck here, the two of us, how unfortunate. Said Namor.

\- You really think killing me here is appropriate? Responded Black Panther.

\- Well maybe your sister will come around and I’ll use you as bait. 

\- … I have tried to convince her.

\- NOT ENOUGH.

\- IT’S NOT HERE that we will finish that Namor. We have to get out, because I’m not willing to starve or to have to feed upon our flesh to survive. 

The two kings snarl and search more; unfortunately they had to get out in the cold hell. Namor went to fly a bit trying to find something, but the cold numb him pretty quickly. But he manages to notice something, a kind of base.  
He takes the Wakandian king with him and flies to the building. As they enter it, they quickly curl on themselves for warm.  
Moment later they get up slowly and continue inside the building.

\- What’s that? Ask T’Challa pointing some sort of berries on a shelter.

\- I do not know, but there is a lot around. 

\- Can we eat it?

\- Maybe. I shall try.

Namor bite it, it’s rather sweet and acid. 

\- Yes. I believe. Unless it’s a slow effect poison. Said the sea prince. 

\- Very well. I shall look around and try to find something so we can contact someone. Answered Black Panther.

\---------------

Unfortunately, two weeks has past. The material in the building is rather little and T’Challa has difficulty to build anything with so few equipment. The fruits grow so fast so they can eat them as they want. But a problem begins to grow. Namor must be in water quickly as his mood swings very fast. They have found something looking like a shower. However, it is hard to bring the stone cold ice from outside to make it melt and allow the king to gain water long enough. 

Namor begins to be harsh and violent. T’Challa knows he will be harm if they don’t provide enough water for the Atlantean to bath.   
After three days, out of rage and desperation, they take a giant chunk of ice, make it melt in a basin that T’Challa has made and let it melt.   
Namor bathes in it for almost a day before going out. T’Challa takes the opportunity to bath too after. 

\- Have you been able to construct anything with all the piece I confectionnate? Ask the sea prince.

\- No. Not now, I might in some days as I have to take alternative manners to weld the pieces. 

\- …

\- I know, but unless equipment appears, we cannot do anything faster. 

\- Does it mean your sister has the lead?

\- Yes.

\- Ha, the world might be burning by now.

\- You have provoked her anger, don’t act innocent!

\- I was possessed by the Dark Phoenix, you know it. Was she possessed too? Then I might reconsider my grudge. 

\- You destroyed my Kingdom!

\- She destroyed mine! 

Black Panther had grip Namor by the collar. The two men snarl and almost growl at each other. A fight could appease the tension, but it could only delay their departure from this hostile place as the wounds would have to heal.   
Their trust in their ally also has been a heated argument between them. What were they doing? How come they were there for so long? 

Black Panther gives the first punch and Namor tackle the Wakandian king in the wall. The wrestles and fall on the ground insulting each other, but their body in lack of contact for a long time may react in an unwanted way.

\- Is this a joke T’Challa? It is extremely inappropriate.

\- May I ask you the same?

The two man gaze at each other, knowing perfectly they shouldn’t be like that, should let their grip from the other, and yet it’s the first human contact they had from a long time, because they didn’t touch one another with the tension, not even a pat on the shoulder.   
They breathe heavy, hesitating, wanting, but not wanting. 

Namor makes the first move, he bites the Wakandian in the neck. T’Challa responds by biting his. They perfectly know they won’t talk about it after, they perfectly know it will change nothing, a simple human contact, a bit of warm in this ice cold hell. 

They didn’t kiss, far too intimate, but they nibbles their necks, their shoulders, hands touching their body on the skin tight costume. Their costumes went away quickly. Muscles against muscles, they knew it was wrong, but oh so comforting in the chill air. Their hips ruts against the other, brushing their erections together. It’s a fight for dominance, they roll, nibbles and bites trying to get from the other the more noises possible.   
They sweat, their skins are humid and bruised by the hard touch. They took one other shaft and stroke, still in their dominance fight to know who will give in first. Namor kisses T’Challa’s neck, earning a rare shudders and the Wankandian king respond nibbling his ear.   
Their strokes accelerate and their breath as well. In the moment that there climax hit, on instinct the two of them make a hard kiss, pressing their body together.   
Then it’s still.  
Finally T’Challa rolls off from Namor and gets his costume before going away without a word. 

\---------------

\- I GOT IT! Shout Black Panther.

\- Good, finally. Said Namor.

\- Where are you for god’s sake!? Almost shout Tony.

\- We do not know, in a snowy place. We have been taken here by a purple crystal searching Richards and Strange. Said T’Challa.

\- Strange can you locate them? Ask Tony via their construct monitor.

\- I shall. This purple crystal is a random teleporter used by a tribe of demon. I shall take it down when you come back. Said Doctor Strange.

They only waited few minutes before the Sorcerer Supreme was before them and bringing them back to New York. 

\- Next time, I’m with Strange. Said Namor quickly going away. 

\- How the fuck did you survive guys? Ask Tony.

\- We found a place with berries. I am craving for something else now. Does anything serious has happened. Answered Black Panther.

\- Except the sentinels going insane in the city, no. Atlantis and Wakanda are perfectly okay. Answered Rogers. 

\- Good. Next time make me remembers to not team with Namor, our grudges are still there.

\- Very well, T’Challa. Said Xavier.


End file.
